Mixing opposites
by lifelikedoll
Summary: Kurayami Kiryu is a the best assasin in hitory. but what will happen whe she is captured and goes to squad 10 jall? HitsugayaxOC


**i'm back with a new story!!!!! i've goten up to chap 7. getting on here will be a hole new think altogether. i have exams thins week TTTT. but i still might be able to get chap 2 up this week. R&R**

Mixing opposites

Chapter 1: The Attack

"NO, I can't be!" a young girl, just getting into her seconded year in the academy. Barley able to defend her self against hallows, let alone a vizard. The only reason she had a real Zanpakuto was that she trained on her own.

"but it can be. Now the hole Soul Society thinks you're a assassin."

"B-but I can't be. I'm only going into my seconded year. How could I do all the killings?"

"don't ask me. Ask the hallow inside of you"

"Inside of me?"

"Do I have to spell everything out to you? You think it's just luck that you have the Zanpakuto of blood and fire? That your name means kill and revenge? Do you think that a girl as young as you could kill 300 Shinigami in one night? Yes, that is all true."

"no, no that's not true." she whispered, but getting louder. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" Her hands flew up as to stop him. Fire, and her own blood came out. The Vizard was gone, but his words where there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years had passed since that little girl found her fate. Kurayami Kiryu is now a top assassin. No one excepts her now, not even the 80th Rukongai has a place for her. Her Zanpakuto, Sinkuketsuki, is the only one who not afraid of her.

"So what now?" Kiryu asked to the werewolf spirit.

"_don't ask me, but just looking at the moon won't help" _she replied.

"I thought that werewolves liked the moon."

"_not right now."_

"Just see who we can kill I guess. Like there's anything else to do." the still short red head got up after a really good nap. Sinkuketsuki went back into the kanta.

_Kiryu, _said the little voice in her head (Hollow/ Hikiryu) said. _Kill the young Taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro._

"Why? I never met him."

_You forget. I see all, your past, present, and future._

"you say that as if it was a bad thing."

_For you, it is._

"so, where is this Taicho….. again?" she asked, knowing fully well that she'll have to risk being captured. The best kind of mission.

_10__th__ division. Anything else? A cup of tea? You name maybe? _

"no, I'll be going now. Lets do this, Sinkuketsuki." The young killer walked to the Seireitei gate. She's got in so much in the past, that sneaking in was the seconded nature. Focusing her reyuku, Kiryu would make a thin membrane around her self. Using shunpo and sharp animal instinct, she would get in and out of the gate without anyone knowing.

"I never when after a Taicho before." She said to her self.

_I heard that._

"oh, shut it" she said to Hikiryu. "now to find Hitsugaya. Can you smell his blood, Sinkuketsuki?"

"_no. but I know that Hyourimaru is the dragon of ice."_

"no whoopdee flippin' do"

_Some one's in a good mood today._

"thanks, did it just get cold?" Kiryu asked looking around. Someone was standing at the end of the ally she got her self into. It was a short boy, about two inches taller then her, white spiky hair, and deep sea green-blue eyes.

_That's him! _Kiryu stared to walk closer to Hitsugaya.

"who are you?!?" Toshiro demanded.

"Your worst nightmare" Kiryu answered. Drawing Sinkuketsuki,

"now Hitsugaya Toshiro. YOU DIE!"

"What?" he said with a puzzled look. Kiryu charged at him with Sinkuketsuki. Working on instinct, Toshiro blocked her. They where so evenly matched is has hard to see who was in the lead. Toshiro had a slight advantage by having more reyuku then Kiryu. But she made up with the intent to kill.

"Why won't you die! With every drop of blood! SINKUKETSUKI!!" she yelled opening shiki. Her Zanpakuto changed into two fang shaped daggers. Kiryu ran at him with full force. Hitsugaya blocked the attempt at his jugular vain, but not unscathed. Kiryu managed to get a mall cut on Taicho's hand. Just a small DNA sample was all she needed. Just as she was going for a seconded hit, a woman with big breasts came around.

"Taicho! What are you doing? And who is that?"

"Kurayami Kiryu. Matsumoto, I want her arrested now!" Toshiro yelled. Kiryu stared to run. By the time she got away from them, quite a few of 10th, 11th, 12th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 13th, 5th and 2nd, where after her. Finally they cornered her. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Zaraki, and Yachiru where among them.

"Kurayami Kiryu, you are under arrest for treason, assault on a Taicho, and murder. Punishment ….. death" Byakuya said.

"Matsumoto, size here" Hitsugaya demanded.

_Tisk, Tisk, the grate Kurayami Kiryu has finally been captured. _Hikiryu said as they dragged her away.

**baka-san: So did you like it? **

**Shiro: why da make me going in a ally. like i would do that**

**Kiryu: cuz if you didnt there would not be a story shiro-chan**

**Shiro: Hitsugaya-taicho**

**ichigo: when do i come in?**

**baka-san: chap 7**

**ichigo: WHAT!!!**


End file.
